FitzSimmons First Time
by SkyeDS
Summary: - It's cold, do you want to lay here with me? – If she was saying that to him two years ago it would feel innocent. Not anymore.


Shields Base 01

08:17 p.m.

\- Are you sure you don't want to have dinner with everyone else? – Fitz asked Simmons as she gently refused dinner like she had been doing for the past few weeks. Will's death caught her by surprise, she actually had hope he would come back. Fitz left the gray room and Jemma was alone again. She looked to the empty walls, the headboard with a picture of her and Fitz that he put it there while she was asleep a few weeks ago, the small closet and the cold floor. It was empty, not just the room but she as well.

It didn't feel like home. She got in a fetal position and embraced her knees tightly, she didn't cry though. She was done crying.

Jemma started thinking about Fitz, the only person between them was dead now but it still didn't felt right. Fitz was always so kind. "Too kind" she thought. His struggle and determination to get Will back gave her hope and now it was all gone, except him. He was never gone, always there even when he wasn't.

She wondered that if he knew all the stories she created in her head about them while she was gone, he would think she is crazy. She pictured everything, their first kiss, their first time, sleeping in the same room… even kids, one day.

Jemma remembered that Fitz never had a girlfriend. If they never actually date, would he move on? How does someone move on or even forget about something like what they have? She didn't know the answers. But she loves him, it's the only thing she knows at this point.

Her thoughts were starting to drift when someone knocked on the door. She tried to pull herself together and fix her hair that was a mess. She told him to come in and when he did she saw a plate in his hands.

\- You didn't have to. – Jemma said pointing at the plate. – If I get hungry I can just…

\- I don't mind. – Fitz interrupted her. He put the plate in the headboard and sits on the bed with a kind smile. – I'm sorry. – Jemma lost count of how many time he said that to her in the last weeks.

\- And I already told you it wasn't your fault; would you just stop blaming yourself? – She sounded angrier than she wanted to and regret immediately. He looked hurt. – Fitz… let's not say sorry anymore. Ever, alright? I am sick of "sorry". – It was cold in the grey room so she laid down and covered herself with the blanket.

Fitz was drowning in his own thoughts; it was like he just forgot that he wasn't alone.

\- Do you want to lay here? – She asked, he was just wearing a blue shirt and Fitz has always been chilly. He didn't listen so she called him louder.

\- What? – He asked, coming back to reality.

\- It's cold, do you want to lay here with me? – If she was saying that to him two years ago it would feel innocent. Not anymore.

He didn't say anything, just grabbed the blanket and got under it. Jemma was lying on her side, facing him while he had his right arm under his head and was looking at the ceiling.

\- What are you thinking about? – She used to always know what he was thinking and vice-versa. But not anymore. Now he was a mystery, it was weird not being able to decipher every single thought he had.

\- The first time I saw you.

\- In the laboratory. – That day was awful, they didn't like each other at the beginning, every day they tried to prove who was the smartest.

She softly smiles thinking about how everything changed.

\- No, not the day we met. – He had an odd expression on his face. – The first time I saw you. In a coffee shop outside our university. – He softly smiled and continued – You had a table full of biology books and looked so busy. – Fitz liked his lips and a soft taste of his mouth passed in Jemma's head as a memory. – I remember that a highlighter got stuck in your hair and you didn't even notice until it dropped on the floor. – He laughed. - You went there every Monday and Thursday. – Fitz turned to face Jemma. His blue eyes looked darker and bigger. She felt the urge to kiss him, slowly, deep and hard but he continued before she could do anything. – You never saw me. Never even looked at me once. – His eyes seemed to be in pure pain which made her eyes water.

\- I see you now. – She put her hand in his face and he frowns. She hurt him more than she imagined. Her fingers started going to his hair to his jawline. His beard was really short, it tickled her fingers, it was a nice sensation. He kept his eyes closed as her fingers started running through the lines his lips and her breath started getting faster.

Jemma licked her lips as her hand started going down, getting to his shirt. She slowly started to unbuttoned it as his breath started getting heavier. She could feel his heart betting amazingly fast as she got close to it. When she finished it, he opened his eyes and looked at her. He got close and pressed his lips into hers as his hands started running though her hair and then getting to her waist. She could feel his body under the covers. Jemma pressed her body into his and he gasped quietly. His knee was between her legs and their moved slowly. They tried to get closer but they were already the closest as possible and still wasn't enough. Jemma pulled him until he was on top of her and their movements got faster. Her hands traced every part of him, she wanted to know every part of his body just as much as she knew every part of his brain. She took his shirt of completely and kissed him harder. Her hands got to his belt and she removed it fast. The room was still cold but they were both burning so much that she could barely feel it. She turned to be on top of him and they kissed slowly. He got up and put her on his lap. They gasped and moaned between kisses. Fitz's hands touched her back, her waist, her hair and her neck but he still seemed afraid of touching her, like just one wrong move and everything would go away. Jemma could feel his insecurity so she stopped and made him look her in the eyes.

\- I love you, Fitz. – She already knew about that for a long time but she never said it out loud. His eyes started to water as she continued. – I've loved you for so long and it was always so intense and pure that it scared me. – A tear fell on her cheek and Fitz wiped it away with his thumb. They pressed their foreheads together, touching each other's face gently. – I was a coward. – Fitz started to contradict her but she interrupted him. – I want you. All of you. Now. – She didn't have to ask if he wanted her, she already knew.

Their lips started touching again and Jemma laid their bodies down. She stopped and looked at him. In that ugly empty room, it didn't matter, because he was beautiful and he was there. Jemma smiled and took her shirt off. She felt embarrassed at first but when she saw the look on his face she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. She could feel Fitz getting more confidence. His fingers started running through her whole body, testing and teasing to see where and how she liked it more. Fitz began kissing her neck as her bra was put aside. He started going down until he reached her breasts and kissed every inch of them.

It was like they had all the time in the world. They just couldn't get enough of each other, all that time together but only then, in that exact moment, they felt truly connected.

Fitz and Simmons took their time, their mouths crossed every line of each other's body. Every scar, every birth mark, every inch of it.

Jemma stopped and took Leo's face into her hands. They could finally read each other's minds again; so she pulled him closer into a deep, slow, gasping kiss. She got on top and touched him, finally putting him inside of her. The look in his eyes as they merged in to one was of complete pleasure.

The new sensation that Fitz had never experienced before was of pure sweet fire. He could feel it spreading through his entire body, slowly. The atmosphere of the room was so intimate it was like they were alone in the world, like time had stopped and somehow, it did.

As their bodies started moving faster and in pure synchrony, the noises coming out of their mouths became louder forming a melody to their ears. Fitz pulled Jemma tighter and shifted their position so he could be on top. His lips went through Jemma's neck to her breasts, she was already close to finish. Their rhythm was slow but hard. Simmons could feel him getting deeper inside of her at every move. Her hands were scratching his back and he buried his face in her neck to suppress the sounds coming out involuntarily. She slipped her hands to his butt and pressed it, pulling him even more tighter.

"Harder…" – She whispered into his ears and he obeyed.

His movements were now rough and fast. He slipped his right hand down to touch her clit and Jemma started trembling underneath him. Her breath started quicken, almost like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room. Her muscles began to tense up and everything were out of focus. The room became a big blur of colors and their melody started to slow it down almost like someone had just pressed the "slow motion" button. And then a wave passed thought Jemma's body, like an energy wave full of electricity.

"Pleasure" was a small and insignificant word next to what she felt.

Fitz continued inside of her for a few more seconds until he reached the same sensation she had just experienced. She held him tighter as his muscles tensed and he gasped near her ears. They stayed like that, in a hug for what It felt like hours, never wanting to let each other go. Like if just one molecule of their bodies separated, they would lose each other. So they continued like this until they fell asleep with the plate in the headboard, now cold and completely forgotten.


End file.
